The Legend of Zelda: Fountain of Rebirth
by Kelila
Summary: Hyrule is a prosperous country. Link has a good life in Hyrule Town. He'll be starting college soon, and a big plus: the princess considers him her best friend. But Link is uneasy, his dreams tell him the old Legends are true and life is about to change.
1. Summer City Nights

A/N: Hey. So I'm writing this for the NaNoWriMo. For those of you who don't know, it's a challenge to write a novel of 50,000 words during the month of November. So this is made up as I go, and it's rough and kind of wordy. I would really appreciate all sorts of feed back so that I can properly edit it after the NaNoWriMo is over. Then, I can repost it and it'll actually be good. According to the NaNo website, I'm at 1,418 words.

R&R,P&Q!

**The Legend of Zelda:**

**Fountain of Rebirth**

Chapter One: Summer City Nights

With the window open, Link could hear the sounds of the city. He loved Hyrule Town. It wasn't his birthplace, but it was his home. Here, he had acceptance, a role in society. True, he wasn't "more" like he really wanted to be, but he did have a good job as a service clerk at the food market, and he had a good home, a few rooms he rented behind a kind couple's house over the old carriage house. He would be starting school in the next couple of months, then he could go on to d something really cool. Something his mother would be proud of. It had been his mother's decision to name him after a legendary hero, so she must have expected great things of him.

Secretly, he wanted to be just like his namesake, a hero who saved the princess. The only problem was there here was no Ganon, had not been a Ganon, had not been a Hero name Link. Zelda was a family name in the Royal Family, but none of them had been kidnapped. The only part that was true was the Imprisoning War several thousand years ago. That was the only real Ganon. He hadn't kidnapped Zelda, and there was no Link to rescue her. Ganon had simply been sealed away and was probably dead, or rotted and gross. Or probably both, Link thought.

Except deep down, something _told _Link the Legends were true, it had just been so long everyone forgot, but it was about time for it to happen again. Sometimes, Link had an uneasy feeling, like right before a storm. There were just two discrepancies.

One was that Link did not know how to use a sword, or any type of weapon fr that matter. He was sure if he could get his hands on one, he could figure it out. But he had not had any formal lessons. He was actually not much of a fighter, he was quite peaceful, in fact. But if it ever came down to it, he would kill to save the world.

The other problem was bigger. The princess of Hyrule was not names Zelda. The king, who had no sisters, did not feel like carrying on an old family tradition, and he named his daughter Enikt. Link actually knew Princess Enikt. They had met over the summer when Link had first moved there. She as known to wander the streets and talk to various people, very much a "get to know the subjects" type. It had been a particularly hot day, and Link was dying, literally. He was sitting in the shade of a closed food stand, almost unconscious. Enikt was passing by and saw him. She took him to The Joyous Phoenix, a small bar she frequented, and bought him a few drinks. When the milk and water restored his fluids, he moved on to Rascal's Cuts and Witty Floats. The Princess joined him. They got to talking, and when she discovered he was from the north, she understood his reaction to the hot day, but scolded him for not being better prepared. She called him a wimp. They discussed starting school the coming fall. Which they would both be attending.

Since then, Link and Enikt had met up at The Joyous Phoenix to have a few drinks and talk. Then, all the half- to fully drunk patrons of the tavern would go to the catapult fields and form teams and play. Even half drunk (because Enikt was never fully drunk, although Link was sometimes) Enikt kicked everyone's butt at the game. And it wasn't because everyone just let the princess win. She went to the Joyous Phoenix enough that the other frequent patrons knew her well, and knew that if they even thought about going easy on her they'd have their hides tanned. Enikt loved to play, and she loved a challenge. Once a month, she would organize a pig picnic and Catapult tournament in honor of the bar, and invite everyone in the city. It was obvious that Enikt loved her country and her citizens. At least she loved them having fun. She was only sixteen, and running the politics and economy was the furthest thing from her mind.

Link thought he heard his name. He sat up and looked around. His room was empty, and the door was open so he could see into the rest of his small house. It was also empty. Maybe he was going crazy. "Hey! Link!" He heard it again. He looked out his window. His bedroom window faced out into the alley. Down on the ground, Enikt was looking up at his window, her short, pale blonde hair blowing in the slight summer breeze. She waved, then motioned for him to come to her. Link waved back,the held up a finger to tell he to wait a moment.

He spun around back int his room. He picked up his shirt off the floor and put it back on, sniffing It was he did so. He looked down at ti, trying to remember if it was the one he had worn that day. He tied his hair back as he left his room and walked though the dining/ parlor towards the door. He pulled on his boots sitting beside the door and walked out, locking the door behind him. He rand sown the stairs on the side of the building and around the corner to the back where Enikt was waiting. She was leaning against the wall of the building chewing on one f her thumbnails. Her mother always insisted that she get them manicured to stop her biting habit, but Enikt just peeled away the paint and chewed anyway. She stood up strait when Link came around the corner.

"Hi!" She greeted. "I missed you tonight."

Link raised and eyebrow. "Actually, I missed you, seeing as I was the one there, and you were not."

"I'm sorry. I got all caught up in preparations," Enikt shrugged. She smiled. "You looked pretty rugged with your hair all hanging down."

"Really?" Link reached up to smooth down his black hair. When his hair didn't end where he thought it should, he bend h is arm behind his back. The ends of his hair skimmed his fingers between his shoulder blades. "Hmm," he hummed. "I need a haircut."

"No," Enikt shook her head. "Keep it long."

Link rubbed Enikt's head, an easy thing to do, as he was almost a full head taller than her. "I'll keep it long if you'll grow yours out."

Enikt smoothed her hair down back into place. As she flattened her fluffy bands down her forehead, she said, "I've been thinking about it anyway. It's a lie that short hair is more hassle free. Hair has a mind of it's own when it's short, tends to stick up. And everyone's gotten on this bob cut trend."

"Time to start a new trend?" Link asked.

Enikt grinned, showing off the work of the Royal Dentist. "Of course," she laughed. "What's the fun of being the princess if people won't blindly follow all your stupid trends?" She put her hands in the pockets of her linen pants and walked down the alley. Link followed her.

"So, what preparations were you all caught up in?" he asked, casually. He caught up to her and walked beside her. She looked up at him, barely paying attention to where she was going.

"The ball," she said matter-of-factly. "I have a yearly ball around this time. It's in three days, you're invited." She tripped over an uneven brick in the road.

Link caught her. "Do I have to dress up fancy and dance?" he asked, nervous.

"Of course," Enikt snerked. "Thank you, by the way. What's wrong with dressing up fancy and dancing?"

"Well, for one, I can't imagine you doing either. And another thing, I don't own fancy clothes, and I can't dance."

Enikt stopped walking. She looked up at Link. "Well, for one," she started, imitating his tone. "I look fantastic all dressed up and dancing. And another thing, don't worry about either of those, we'll take care of them." Link began to protest. Enikt interrupted him. "Don't argue. Let's go right now, just for that. Come on. You can wear something that matches what I'll be wearing." She turned and skipped towards the castle.

Link sighed and followed her.


	2. A Grand Quest

Hello, and thank you to all who read the first chapter. For anyone who is curious, I'm now up to 2433 on the word count.

Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is copyright to Miyamoto and Nintendo. The characters and the story are mine, however, but I'm not getting paid, so don't worry about it.

**Chapter Two: A Grand Quest**

Link ran heroically across the field. He was hurting, but determined. The princess had to be saved. There was a cave nearby. He was pretty sure it was eh right one. He was running strait for it. He heard it, saw it, then felt it. An arrow whizzed through the air and hit him. He spun around and fell over, dead. Everything went black.

And the words "Game over" appeared on the screen.

The girl playing the game growled angrily. She hit the reset button on her old Super Nintendo. She sat back down and picked up her controller, set to make it this time.

"You know, Z, I don't think that counts," a voice said. "You still died."

The girl turned her fierce ultramarine eyes to her front door. "Shut up!" she said quickly to her friend. "And Selene? Knock."

Selene laughed and knocked on the now closed front door. "Happy now?" she asked. She went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and looked around. She took a Dr. Pepper from the door and came back to the living room, sat down beside her friend. She looked her over. "Zelda, when was the last time you slept?"

Zelda blinked. "Um..." she said. "I don't know."

"Well, you look like shit," Selene told her. "Maybe you should sleep."

Zelda shook her head. "I have five games left, this the two Nintendo 64 games, and the two Oracles." She pushed the buttons to start her game, named "Strait Run," an unfortunate name when people spoke to the hero. Link yet again set out on his heroic quest. Selene stood up and moved to the sofa, sitting behind Zelda. She ran her fingers through her long golden hair, began to braid it. "I love your hair, Z." Selene said. Her own reddish hair was short and course, hard to work with.

"Thank you. I've been meaning to do something with it, but I've been well," Zelda indicated her TV screen. "Busy."

Selene shook her head. "We're starting school soon, and then the warmth will be gone. You should come outside with me. You are so white, you need some son."

"I'll just burn, " Zelda protested.

"Well, these days, people don't like pale creamy skin." Selene said. She rubbed her dark brown arms.

"Yah, you're pretty and dark skinned and I'm white-white." Zelda said, distracted. "So what?"

"Fine," Selene shrugged. "I do like watching you play."

Zelda concentrated on her game. She was halfway through the game. She would probably be awake for the next two or three days. She as determined to finish her quick runs by the end f the week.

Most people found her obsession weird. At first, her curiosity was understood. Who could resist picking up a game that literally had your name on the cover in big red letters. And the story line was simple: save the princess. The scene was intriguing. The games had a huge fan base, so it was understandable when she loved the games. But when the obsession began, her strange dreams, her need to put them in the right chronological order, people began to get concerned. Her parents tried to take the games from her, her friend, Selene tried to keep her distracted. So Zelda just moved away to her own home. Selene promised to keep an eye on Zelda for her parents, and eventually gave up on trying to keep her from the games, she just tried to distract her from playing so much. It hadn't worked for the past week, while Zelda tried to play all of the games, not in the "right order" according to her, just a random order she picked up.

"Have you eaten?" Selene asked Zelda.

Zelda shrugged. "I don't remember."

"You're gonna die!" Selene exclaimed. She went back to the kitchen. "Seriously, what was the point of moving away from your parents if you still need someone to take care of you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Zelda insisted.

Selene looked around the kitchen. Zelda had it well stocked; she loved to cook, and she loved food. Selene wasn't much of a cook, so she just threw together a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, cut them into triangles and brought them out on a plate with a bag of chips. Zelda absently picked up a triangle of sandwich and ate it. As she chewed, she looked at it. "This is fantastic!" she said.

"Yah... it's been a long time since you last ate..." Selene decided.

Zelda ate and played at the same time. Not even food would come between her and her quest. She shared conversation with Selene until dinner time when Selene had to go. By then, Zelda was about to defeat Ganon and move on to the next game.

As Selene got up to go, Zelda actually paused her game and stood with her. She gave her friend a hug. "Thank you for keeping me company. I forgot how lonely I get."

Selene hugged her back. "No problem. It's what I'm here for. Hey do you have a new job yet?"

Zelda nodded. "I start Monday. It's exciting, but I just found out Zane works there too."

"Ooh," Selene winced. "I'm sorry."

Zelda shrugged, opening the front door for Selene. "At least I'll have someone to talk Zelda with, he's as..." Zelda paused, searching for a word as she and Selene stood in the door way letting in the cool night air.

"Obsessed," Selene put in.

"Whatever, as I am." Zelda finished.

"Well, don't string him along, he'll just stalk you more than he did in high school if he thinks you actually like him, even a little," Selene warned. She gave Zelda a quick hug. "I gotta run, see you later. Good luck with your... think."

"Sure, thanks, bye." Zelda waved and watched Selene jog down the concrete stairs. The fresh air smelled nice, someone was bar-b-quing. Zelda left her door open to air out her stale apartment as she continued obsessively with her run through just like her dream had told her to.


	3. From the King

This chapter just about double my word count. But the next chapter is really short. ^.^ Slow start up I know, but it's moving along.

**Chapter Three: From the King**

"Five, six, seven, eight..." Enikt counted in time to the beat as she danced with Link. He was doing well, now that he didn't feel nervous or embarrassed. He was a natural at finding the beat and moving to it.

As the song finally ended, Link and Enikt sat down. "So," Enikt said, trying to get in some conversation. "What exactly did you do in school if you didn't play music, dance or learn to fight?"

Link looked around the royal ball room. He had never seen anything like it. "O studied, played Catapult and took art classes." Link shrugged. "Mostly studied, my mom wants me to be a ... doctor or something. As a matter of fact, I called her and was telling her about you." Link laughed. "I though she would think it was kind of neat that I knew the princess, but she told to quit drinking and not to let you interfere with my studies."

Enikt laughed. "I'd hate to be the one who leaves you jobless. How about this, if you fail out of Uni, I'll give you a job here. Then you can tell your mom you are a Royal..." Enikt though, putting a finger to her lips. "Well, we'll think of something." she sighed. "Would you like to take lessons with me to learn to fight? We'll start after the ball."

Link nodded. "Sounds perfect."

"Great," Enikt hopped up. "So let's make sure you have something to wear tomorrow night, now that we spent the last two days dancing." She led Link up a flight of stairs. "I think you'll be fine." Link fell into step behind Enikt. She looked up at him. He was so handsome. He was taller than the average person, and he was very lean, just a little muscular. It made him seem to just go on, up and up. The long strait hair just seem to fit him. It evened out his face which was oddly round for such a long, thin body. His nose was long, rounded and slightly turned up at the end. He had an easy smile and white, slightly crooked teeth. While dancing with him, Enikt felt the strength in his hands and arms she had always seen when they played Catapult. It sent a warm flush over her body just thinking about it. And he was so nice. He had been so out of it the day they met that he didn't act surprised and gravely when she had approached him. And since then, he had treated her like a normal girl. Unfortunately, he treated her like a girl he was just friends with, maybe even just "one of the guys." Enikt hoped the dress she was wearing to the ball would remind Link of her femininity. He had never seen her all dressed up and she planned to make it a memorable event.

Link looked down at Enikt. "What are you all red for?" he asked.

Enikt pressed her hands to her flushed cheeks. "Nothing!" she said. She hurried to heat to the room she had in mind. She knocked on the door.

It opened and there, before Link was the King of Hyrule. "Yes, dear?" he asked his daughter.

"You remember Link, right?" Enikt asked. "I told you about him. He is my friend."

"Yes," the king said slowly. "And? Is this him?" Enikt nodded smiling. The king looked Link over. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle!" he opened the door wider and invited Link and Enikt in. The two followed him in.

The Royal Suite was astounding, Link thought, astounding was the only word he could think of. The first room was a pleasant sitting room with tables, soft chairs and sofas, and plenty of entertainment- it was well known the king was a kid at heart and he loved games, much like his daughter. The joke was the queen really ran the country. The carpet was a royal purple, and the walls were plain, in a champagne color. Looking around, Link got the feeling the decorations were gold not because they wanted to show off, but because it matched their color theme so well. On the West wall were large ornate double doors that led to the bedroom. Tucked in the corner of that same wall was a door that most likely led to a restroom. The East wall had huge windows and glass doors that led to a balcony. It was perfect for watching sunrises. There was a cozy fireplace on the far North wall. It had pictures of other family members hanging over it. It was an outside wall save for the one spot where a discrete door led to the servants stairwell.

"This is nice," Link said. He felt like throwing his arms out and spinning around.

"Oh, that's my wife's doing," the king said. "She's a genius when it comes to making a room look good. Please, sit." The king gestured to the chairs and sofas in the middle of the room. Link and Enikt sat. Link wasn't expecting the fluffiness to be so... firm. He sank in, but was sure that if he wanted t get up, the chair would happily release him. He relaxed into the chair.

"It's about my ball," Enikt started. She leaned forward, business like. "Link has nothing to wear."

"Well, it looks like he has clothes right there. Don't tell me you've been hanging around my daughter naked," the king barked. He shook a finger at Link.

Link stammered, caught off guard, "No, I-- n-not... Sir, er, Your Highness... I." He began to flush red.

"Darvin, don't harass the boy!" the queen scolded as she opened the doors to the bedroom in a very dramatic fashion.

Link was taken even more off guard by her appearance. It was like looking at and older Enikt. She had long pale blond hair piled in curls on top of her head. Her face was barely lined, the deepest wrinkles were laugh lines, and her bright violet eyes twinkled in amusement at her husband. She was wrapped in a fuzzy pink robe. Enikt knew it was probably to hid some interesting nightie she was wearing specifically for her husband. Her feet were bare of shoe and her face was void of make up and yet she still sat down beside her husband to join in the conversation.

"This is serious," she said. Invited to the ball with nothing to wear."

"I even taught him to dance," Enikt added.

"Oh, my well he just needs something to wear," the queen insisted.

The king was silent as the two women stared at him. "What?" He finally asked. "What can I do about it?"

Enikt smiled. "Oh, daddy I'm so glad you asked!" She hopped up to hug her father.

"Come," the queen commanded and she led everyone into the bedroom. Link hoped one day he had a room like it. It was simple, obviously only for sleeping in, with a large bed in the middle. The walls were a dark red that soothed and maybe seduced. The bed was ornate, big with a canopy. Th e curtains were dark red like the walls with gold embroidery. They were drawn back to reveal dark red, gold and beige bedding over fluffy pillows and a comfortable looking mattress. The blanked looked warm.

While Link looked in awe at the bed, the queen crossed the room to another door. She threw it open and stepped in, the king behind her, stuttering out some for of protest. Enikt dragged Link through the door.

After seeing the bed, Link had thought that nothing in this royal mansion would surprise him anymore. He was wrong. He was standing, standing in a closet with three other people. Men's clothes surrounded him on three sides. The fourth wall had the door and shelves with even more clothes folded on them . The clothes were divided by season and by occasion.

"These are my husband's clothes. I am sure there is something in here you can wear," the queen said. She began to look through a section labeled "Summer Formal." "In fact," she continued to speak. "We need to look through his clothes and get rid of old things, and things he will not wear anymore. And then you can have first pick of anything before we donate them." She turned. In her hands was a suit. It was forest green with silver buttons.

"When did I get that?" the king asked.

"Oh," the queen shrugged. "Years ago. You wore it once..." She handed it to Link, who shyly took it from her. He was a little confused because he had been more concerned with admiring the room and had not been paying full attention to the conversation. Link looked at the outfit, it was probably about his size.

"Try it on," Enikt said. She led her parents out of the closet. Still a little confused, Link did as she said, listening to the conversation of the Royal Family. He could not understand what was being said, but it sounded serious, but positive at the same time.

He pulled off his shoes, shirt and pants and left them in a pile at his feet. He first pulled on the beige undershirt. It was a light breathable fabric and fit well. Over that, he pulled on the button up shirt. It was also beige with clear buttons. He kept the collar pupped up so he could arrange the jacket later. Then he put on the deep green pants. He was surprised they were the right length in the legs, the king had not seemed that tall. He like the way the full pant legs flowed and poofed just a little bit, giving him airspace to keep cool. Lastly, Link pulled on the jacket. The beige shirt sleeves of the button up shirt peeked out just a little at the cuffs, just the right length. He pulled the right side over and buttoned it up, the shiny silver buttons gleaming brightly. He folded the collar over the neck line and unbuttoned the top button for his own touch.

When he opened the door everyone clapped. The queen gasped. "Shoes!" she announced. She went to the other wall where a dresser stood. Inside were shoes arranged the same as the clothing. She pulled out a pair of shoes and socks and brought them to Link. They were short brown boots and light socks. He sat down and put them on.

"Now that completes the look," the queen said.

I'm impressed," the king decided. "He can keep them." He nodded decisively. "Wear them tomorrow."

This explained a lot, Link realized. "Oh. Really?" Was it improper to refuse such a nice gift from the king? Probably, Link decided. "Thank you," he said. "I'll cherish it... And brag to my mother," he added with a grin.

Enikt laughed. "You look so handsome." Enikt was beaming at Link. He looked perfectly royal in the green suit, like he belonged in the mansion as much as Enikt and her parents did. She clasped her hands together and admired him. His hair was just a little rumpled from having clothing pulled over it. Enikt thought it was cute.

As if Link could read Enikt's thoughts, and she hoped not, he reached for his hair and smoothed it down until the lose locks fell into place straight around his face. He seemed nervous with people watching him. Based on his school history, Enikt wasn't surprised. She decided to relieve him.

"Okay," she announced. "Let's get you out of those before you make a mess of them." She pushed Link back into the closet and shut the door on him. She turned to her parents.

"He's a handsome young man," the Queen said. She smiled hopefully. Enikt smiled back, but it was more of a distressed, sad smile.

"He doesn't talk much," the king observed, gruffly. He did not like the idea of his girl growing up. It was like losing another baby girl...

"He did a lot of studying in school," Enikt defended him. "He's just a nerd."

"A good, studious boy," the queen sighed.

Link stepped out of the closet, the suit hung over his arm. He looked at the small Royal Family. "Um..." he said. How was one supposed to address them? He knew to call them "Your Majesty" or "Your Highness," but it seemed so strange to couple that with "Thank you with the clothes."

The queen took care of the situation, seeing how awkward Link felt. She gave him a hug. "An friend of your daughter's is welcome here. And please, call us Darvin and Eavi."

"King Darvin," the king put in, still gruffly. He snorted.

"Daddy," Enikt scolded.

Link stopped and argument before it could start. "Thank you, King Darvin, for the clothes. I'll try to wear them as regally as you."

King Darvin was surprised. "You're... welcome," he muttered. He twiddled his thumbs.

"Come on, Link. Let's get you home so my parents can sleep, or... whatever they want to do..." she dragged Link from the room as the king tried to stutter out a protest that insinuated sex did not exist and even if it did, it was nasty and he and his wife never did it.

"I love this room, by the way," Link said as Enikt pushed him out the door. "It's beautiful."

"Oh, you should see my room," Enikt said.

Alarmed, the king yelled after them as Enikt shut the door, "He cannot! Do not take him to your room!" King Darvin stood before the door to the hall staring at it, trying to hear which was Enikt was taking her guest. "I don't like that boy," he decided.

"Yes, you do," Queen Eavi assured him. She had slipped out of her robe the instant the door closed, revealing that she was in fact wearing nothing beneath it. "Come to bed."


	4. Completed

And here is chapter four. It's short, only 500 words. I wrote it a while ago, but only just now got the chance to type it, the baby is being good and all. Next chapter starts a little bit of action, and by chapter six, I think there will actually be an adventure, so yay for that. Enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Completed**

It was a race against time. Many things in the game of Zelda were a race against time, challenges, trying to kill a boss before he killed you and in the case of this game, one for the Gameboy Color, trying to get to a certain point, like beating it, before the batteries died. It was Sunday night wand she would start work in the morning, she had to beat this last game before her week ended and go to bed, otherwise she would never make it. And she had to beat all the games, just like her dream told her to. She just knew it was important, and more than just a dream. She was on the final battle, only unlock-able if one linked (heh heh, Link'd. Zelda always laughed when people used the everyday word) the two Oracle games. Earlier, her legs had started to cramp, so she had taken to walking around her small apartment while playing. It was a good thing her place was spotless and so neurotically organized, so she could concentrate solely on her game as she walked. She walked slowly into her kitchen and leaned against a counter top to deliver the final blow. As the victory music played and the screen rumbled, Zelda cheered, one last mission left- get Link and Zelda out of the collapsing dungeon. It was a pretty easy task and she began to make dinner as she finished the game and clicked her way through the last cut scene. The end credits played as she shoved sandwich into her mouth.

"Ah, victory," she sighed out loud between bites of sandwich. She sat on her counter and stared at the weird message on her screen. She had never seen it before, but perhaps she had always turned off the game too early. The Oracles were not her favorite games; The original Zelda and Majora's Mask topped her charts.

Her front door opened. "It's Selene. I'm checking in to make sure you eat and go to bed. I saw your light was still on, otherwise I would have just driven past, like I usually do."

"You stalker!" Zelda called from the kitchen. "I'm done, I've eaten, and I just have to..." she trailed off as she selected, "Yes."

Her kitchen started to spin. She began to twirl to try to keep up with it, thinking it would pass, it was just from a lack of sleep. But it only spun faster. She blinked and stood firmly in the middle of her kitchen. But the spinning got faster. Faintly, she heard Selene call for her. She tried to turn to her and answer only to find her kitchen was not her kitchen, but swirling colors. When it stopped and came into focus, she saw people staring at her in a large room.

Then she collapsed into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
